En busca del verdadero amor
by Yuuna12
Summary: -Qué demonios me pasa, será que me estoy volviendo loco?-...-No..., ella me está volviendo loco...- Luka, una humilde y hermosa joven, es aceptada en Crypton, una de las más prestigiosas academias, allí conocerá por medio de vergonzosos accidentes a Len, uno de los chicos más mujeriegos, de quien se enamorará y a Neru, su rival. Entren y lean. P.D.:Esto contiene Lemmon n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer fic y bueno es de LukaxLen(Me inspiré en La saga SPICE!), estaba pensando en hacer RinxLen, pero esta pareja me parece muy común y yo siempre los he visto como gemelos(sin ofender, a los que les gusta esta pareja), por eso hago LukaxLen :3**

**Luka Megurine: 17 años, una chica inteligente y responsable, puede ser madura y seria cuando se lo propone, pero normalmente es muy dulce y amable. Mejor amiga de Miku y Rin. **

**Len Kagamine: 18 años(para esto, Len ya creció xD, es más alto y mayor que Luka ^^), mujeriego y de familia adinerada.**

**Kaito Shion: 18 años, malvado, mujeriego(Igual que Len, solo que Kaito es peor que Len xD) y rival de Len.**

**Neru Akita: 17 años, cruel, la más popular de la academia.**

**Rin Kagamine: 17 años, hermana gemela de Len, mejor amiga de Luka y Miku.**

**Nota: Los personajes de Vocaloid no son míos. Los uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Bueno espero que les guste =)**

Primer día de clases...

Luka, una chica de pelo largo y rosado pastel, muy hermosa, de sexy y esbelta figura y ojos aguamarina; se acercaba temblorosamente a la academia Crypton, una de las academias más prestigiosas y caras, a las que solo asistían los famosos y de buena clase social; vestía una blusa blanca junto con un chaleco negro que ceñía su cintura, una corbata, una falda gris que delineaba su cuerpo, medias hasta las rodillas y ballerinas negras.

-Adiós...-Se despedía Luka, nerviosamente de su hermano que la había acompañado hasta la entrada.

-¡Buena suerte, Luka-chan! - le decía su hermano dándole ánimos, mientras le desordenaba un poco el cabello.

Luka caminó lenta y temblorosamente, entró a la academia, contemplándola, asombrada, era tan lujosa y tan grande, cuando de pronto, un joven atractivo, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, salió corriendo por las escaleras, los dos tropezaron bruscamente.

Len tropezó encima de Luka, haciendo que su falda se levantara, cubriendo levemente sus lindas bragas, Luka se estremeció.

Len, la observó, pervertido.

-A..auch.-dijo Luka, un poco adolorida y asustada.

-Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Len, fascinado por la belleza y los dotes de Luka.

-S..sí. - dijo Luka tartamudeando, estaba muy nerviosa, temblaba. Len nunca había visto tan hermosos ojos como los de Luka.

Se miraron por unos cuantos minutos.

Len sintió los suaves y grandes senos de Luka contra su pecho, lo que hizo que se excitara y su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, no le quitaba la mirada, mientras que hacía que las mejillas de Luka y las de él se sonrojaran tanto que empezaban a arder.

Luka, sentía el cuerpo de Len, tan cerca del suyo, estaba asustada,pero a la vez se sentía tan cálida, podia sentír como su corazón se aceleraba, pero, había algo que no la dejaba moverse de ahí.

En realidad, los dos sintieron sus cuerpos tan cercanos y tan cálidos que Len no resistió el deseo de posar sus labios sobre los atractivos labios de Luka.

Discúlpame, yo...- dijo Len, acercándose más y más a Luka, sus hermosos ojos lo tentaban a que la besara.

Luka, quería moverse pero no podía y no sabía porqué.

Len estaba a punto de besar a Luka

-Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnng!.- resonaba la campana en toda la academia.

Luka se levantó rapidamente, asustada y corrió hacia su salón, dejando caer a Len en el suelo.

-¡Aaahh! -Dijo Len, sorprendido y adolorido, volvió en sí, se levantó del suelo y corrió a buscar a Luka.

-¡Espera!.-gritó, pero ya la había perdido de vista, recordó las clases por un momento y salió disparado hacia su salón.

-Esa chica...-suspiró Len y sonrió.

-¿Quién es esa chica?.-se preguntó mientras corría al salón.

* En el salón de Clases *

-Tan cerca..., debí hacerlo...-pensó Len, recordando lo sucedido.

-Hola Len.-dijo Miku.

-Ah.. Miku, eres tú, hola .-dijo Len, indiferente y distraido.

Miku, una chica bella, de pelo color azul verdoso, con encantadora voz, era la mejor amiga de Rin, la hermana de Len.

Len no se quitaba de la cabeza a Luka, recordaba sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo, mientras la recordaba, sonreía maliciosamente.

-Len ..., Len , hey, Len...-dijo Miku levantando su voz mientras movía sus manos tratando de captar la atención de Len.

Miku golpeó a Len, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Auch...¿¡Porqué hiciste eso!?.-Preguntó Len, adolorido y frotándose.

-Lo hice porque te ves muy estúpido, sonriendo de esa forma-respondió Miku en tono burlón.

-Cállate -Respondió Len.

-Como sea, ¿has visto a Rin?-Preguntó Miku.

-No.-Respondió Len, aun indiferente.

Todos los alumnos ya estaban en el salón, ubicándose en los pupitres.

*La puerta se abría*

-¡Buenos Días Alumnos!-dijo una voz animada. Era Lily, todos los alumnos se volvieron hacia ella.

-Buenos días.-Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Pueden tomar asiento.-Dijo Lily y todos obedecieron.

-Yo soy Lily, su nueva maestra de canto y tutora, espero que nos llevemos bien, que cumplan con todas sus obligaciones y que la pasen bien en su primer día de clases.

-Después de clases, se les dará tiempo para que desempaquen y se acomoden a sus respectivas habitaciones. Bueno, es hora de que ustedes se presenten.-dijo Lily alegremente.

Todos empezaban a presentarse, pero Len, no prestaba atención, estaba ocupado pensando en la misteriosa chica.

-El siguiente alumno...-Era el turno de Len, pero él no lo sabía.

-Alumno, es su turno.-dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Len

-Eh, ah.. sí. Soy Len Kagamine, gusto en conocerlos.- dijo Len un tanto distraído, estaba tan distraído, que no se había percatado de que, Neru lo estaba observando. Len era uno de los chicos más atractivos y populares de la academia. Era un mujeriego, pervertido, a quien sólo le interesaba una cosa, es decir, un completo playboy.

-Siguiente..-dijo Lily.

-Soy Neru Akita, espero que nos llevemos bien.-Se presentó Neru, todos los chicos pusieron su atención en Neru, Len no prestaba ni la mínima atención.

Neru, vestía una minifalda, blusa blanca con medias hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros. Era rubia, con el pelo atado en una coleta, ojos marrones claros y de familia multimillonaria, siempre era el centro de atención, popular, la más bella, pero ella era muy frívola, despreocupada, consentida, presuntuosa, caprichosa y cruel, no tenia ni una pizca de humildad o bondad. Todos los chicos deseaban estar con ella, pero ella sólo quería divertirse un rato. Len era el nuevo objetivo de Neru, pero esta quería mucho más.

Neru, se fue molesta a su pupitre, Len ni la miraba pasar y eso la enfurecía. Se le ocurrió, sentarse a lado de Len, para captar su atención.

-¿No me notas, eh?...-Susurró Neru, en tono irónico.

Len POV (Punto de vista de Len)

Esa chica..., ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?

Aún recuerdo, como me acercaba a ella, la verdad no sé porqué lo hice, pero quería hacerlo; si no fuera por esa maldita campana...

Tropezé muy fuerte con ella, ¿Estará bien?¿Estudiará aquí?¿Debería importarme?

¿La volveré a ver? ¿Por qué soy tan curioso?

¿Porqué me pregunto todo eso? Yo no quería alejarme, quería seguir viendo sus bellos ojos, aún no encuentro la razón, se sintió tan bien cuando mi pecho chocó contra sus grandes senos, ella estaba tan nerviosa, pero estábamos tan cerca, podría haberla besado allí mismo, fue tan exitante, de pronto salió corriendo y caí al suelo.

Y sí que dolió.

*En el salón de clases*

Tocaban la puerta, Lily abrió.

-...Ammm, claro.- dijo Lily a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

-Atención, por favor.- dijo, dirigiéndose a la clase.

-Bueno, me acaban de informar que hay una nueva alumna que, ahora, estará con nosotros, démosle la bienvenida.

-Pasa, por favor.-Dijo Lily, dulcemente.

En el salón, se dibujaba la silueta de una chica, de pelo largo y ondeado, cuerpo escultural y muy hermosa. Todos se quedaron mirando su cuerpo y su belleza, toda la atención era para ella, lo cual hacia que esta se ponga más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

De repente, Len volvió la cabeza, sin interés y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-E..es ella.-Dijo Len, mientras se sonrojaba, estaba tan emocionado que se quedo sin palabras.

Luka, entró temblorosamente al salón, estaba muy nerviosa y más por lo que le había pasado hace algunos minutos. Sin percatarse de que Len, la estaba observando.

-B..b..buenos D..d..días .- dijo Luka, tartamudeando, tenía una melodiosa voz. Len la examinó detenidamente de pies a cabeza mientras se sonrojaba, vio su largo cabello, su rostro, su cuerpo, su cintura, sus piernas y sus ojos. Len no podía evitar ocultar su mirada levemente pervertida. Pero otra persona también la estaba observando detenidamente.

-S..soy L...Luka M..megurine, g..gusto en c..conocerlos.-dijo tímidamente, mientras todos la miraban. Len la miraba y escuchaba tan atentamente, Luka se sonrojó.

-Bienvenida Megurine-san, puedes sentarte en donde quieras.-dijo Lily, amigablemente. Len intentó desesperadamente captar su atención.

-Por favor, trátenla bien, háganla sentir como en casa y cuiden de ella.- dijo, mientras Luka escogía un pupitre. Len veía como los chicos la veían libidinosos, quería apartarle un asiento, pero ya estaban ocupados por Neru y Rin.

Len POV

-Es ella!

-Luka..., lindo nombre, ella es la persona con la que tropecé y que no puedo dejar de pensar. Por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de mirarla, es tan hermosa más de lo que la imaginé, aún recuerdo cuando tropezamos, su cuerpo es tan, tan...,pero esperen ¿¡Que demonios!?

Continuará...

**Este ha sido el primer capítulo, creo que este capítulo es un poco corto(mi "gran" imaginación esta un poco seca).**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no puse a Miku como villana porque es una de mis favoritas xD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. **

**Bye**

**=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que le guste...**

¿Nuevos Amigos...?

En el capítulo anterior...

Luka..., lindo nombre, ella es la chica con la que tropecé y que no puedo dejar de pensar. Por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de mirarla, es tan hermosa más de lo que la imaginé, aún recuerdo cuando tropezamos, su cuerpo es tan, tan...,pero esperen ¿¡Que demonios!?

¿¡Adónde va!? .-Preguntó Len, observando a Luka.

Bienvenida Megurine-san.-Dijo Kaito, mirando libidinoso a Luka.

¿¡Q..quién es ese tipo!?-Se preguntó Len, confundido. Observando a Kaito, quien vestía una camisa blanca con unos cuantos botones desabrochados, dejando ver una parte de su pecho, corbata suelta y pantalones negros.

G..gracias.-Respondio Luka, tímida. Kaito se acercó a ella.

Puedes sentarte aquí, sí quieres.-dijo Kaito sonriendo, mientras le apartaba un asiento.

E..esta bien, gracias.-Dijo Luka, un poco nerviosa, mientras se sentaba. Luka, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que Len, la persona con la que había tropezado, estaba en su mismo salón y que la estaba observando.

Kaito era peliazul, era uno de los chicos mas atractivos de la academia, al igual que Len, mujeriego, no le importaban los sentimientos de las chicas, después de haberselas llevado a la cama, aún así, Miku vivía profundamente enamorada de Kaito, pero este solo quería jugar con ella y ahora deseaba a Luka.

-¿De qué estan hablando?-Se preguntó Len, tratando de escuchar la conversación de Luka y Kaito.

-Que maleducado soy, olvidé presentarme. Soy Kaito Shion, es un placer conocer a una chica tan bella como tú.- Kaito se presentó ante Luka.

-G..gracias, Shion-senpai.-Dijo Luka, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín.

-Sólo llámame Kaito ¿esta bien?-dijo Kaito.

-E..esta bien, Shio...Kaito.-Respondió Luka. Kaito le sonrió.

-¡Está seduciendo a Luka!-Pensó Len, algo enojado y apretando los dientes.

Len POV

He oído hablar de él, dicen que es un mujeriego, adicto al sexo y uno de los más populares de la academia, un momento..., Kaito Shion..., yo he escuchado ese nombre antes.

¡Idiota, deja de sonreírle!- Pensó Len, mientras veía a Kaito sonreírle a Luka.

Pero...¿Por qué me siento tan raro? Nunca antes me había sentido así.-Pensó Len, confundido.

-Megurine-san, me han informado que tus maletas ya llegaron, cuando terminen las clases, podrás desempacar y acomodarte con tus compañeras de cuarto.—Dijo Lily, amigablemente.

-Sí, Lily-sensei.-dijo Luka, prestando atención.

-Luka-chan, si quieres te puedo ayudar a acomodarte a tu habitación.-Dijo Kaito, con malicia.

-Oh no, no lo harás.-Se dijo Len, imaginando lo que realmente Kaito quiso decir.

-G..gracias, p..pero no te molestes, yo puedo hacerlo sola.-Respondió Luka, dulce.

-Por favor, dejame ayudarte, te veré después de clases ¿De acuerdo?-Insistió Kaito, con una sonrisa.

-D..de acuerdo.-Dijo Luka, devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que te ayudaré—Pensó Kaito, mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones, sonrió.

-Maldito pervertido.-Dijo Len. Viéndolos desde su asiento.

-Esperen por favor, debo atender unos asuntos, vuelvo enseguida.-Dijo Lily, mientras se iba.

Se empezarón a escuchar murmullos, estaban hablando de Luka.

-Ella es tan linda..., Megurine-san es tan sexy...,Querrá ser mi novia...?, La invitaré a salir..., Vieron ese cuerpo...-murmuraban los chicos. Len escuchaba atentamente.

-Ella es linda...¿De donde vendrá..?-se preguntaban.

Todo llegó a oídos de Luka, lo que hizo que se sonrojara y se pusiera más nerviosa.

-No sé que es lo que le ven, solo es la nueva, esa tal Luka...,no cabe duda, ahora aceptan a cualquiera.-Dijo Neru, llena de envidia y rabia. No soportaba la idea de que otra persona fuera el centro de atención.

-Hola.-dijo Miku, acercándose a Luka, amigablemente.

-H..hola.-Dijo Luka, un poco tímida.

- Soy Hatsune Miku.

-M..mi nombre es Megurine Luka, g..gusto en conocerte.-dijo Luka sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bienvenida, Megurine-san, espero que seamos buenas amigas.-dijo Miku, tratando de hacer que Luka perdiera su timidez.

-Gracias Hatsune-san, espero ser una buena amiga.-Dijo Luka, dulcemente.

-Que tal si te sientas conmigo y con mis amigas a almorzar ¿Te parece?.-Preguntó Miku

-Me gustaría mucho Hatsune-san, pero no podré pagar el almuerzo.-dijo Luka, un poco triste.

-No te preocupes Luka-chan, aquí no pagas el almuerzo.-Dijo Miku, sonriente.

-P..perdón, es que, no lo sabía, iré a almorzar contigo y tus amigas.-dijo Luka avergonzada y algo sonrojada.

-Bien, te veré allí.-dijo Miku, le caía muy bien Luka, se sentía muy bien con ella y le pareció muy linda, sentía que llegarían a ser muy buenas amigas.

-Sí.-Dijo Luka, feliz y emocionada.

Luka POV

Mi primer día de clases en esta academia, estoy tan nerviosa, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace unos momentos...

¿Quién era él? Aún puedo sentir mi corazón acelerarse como cuando tropecé con él, no sé porqué, pero así lo siento, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca y cálidos, no sentía dolor, en realidad me sentía bien y no podía dejar de observarlo, me avergonzé tanto, él se acercaba lentamente a mí, pero no podía moverme de allí...¿no podía o no quería?

No conozco muy bien esta academia, espero poder encajar bien aquí y acostumbrarme, debo estudiar mucho, mi hermano dice que debo aprovechar la beca, oportunidades así no se presentan tantas veces en la vida. Pensé que no haría amigos, pero conocí a Kaito, es guapo, se portó muy amable y Miku, me cae muy bien, iré a almorzar con ella, creo que seremos muy buenas amigas, espero llevarme bien con todos.

Pero aún tengo la curiosidad de saber quién es él...

-Alumnos, perdonen la demora, me estan informando que ya es hora del recreo, pueden ir a almorzar, los veré aquí después para darles el cronograma de actividades, indicarles sus habitaciones y decirles como serán las clases este año.-Dijo Lily.

-Riiiiiing.-sonó la campana. Todos salieron del salón.

Ya era la hora del recreo, Luka se dirigió, temblorosa, hacia la enorme cafetería a buscar a Miku, era tan grande y lujosa, parecía uno de esos restaurantes elegantes y caros, con comida muy variada y apetitosa, tenía muchas mesas donde habían centenares de alumnos que se volvían hacia ella al verla pasar, Luka se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta que la estaban observando.

Luka espero en la fila a pedir su almuerzo, la fila era enorme.

Ya casi era su turno.

-Apártate.-Dijo Neru, acompañada de dos chicas, empujando a Luka, haciendo que cayera fuertemente al suelo, golpeándose la pierna. -¡Luka!-Len la vió caer y corrió a ayudarla.

-Ups.-Dijo Neru, mientras se reía burlonamente, junto con las otras dos los que estaban ahí, se reían a carcajadas. Luka, avergonzada y adolorida, se sentía muy mal, trataba de contener sus lagrimas.

De repente, Luka sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella.

-¿Estas bien?.-Preguntó Len, preocupado. Neru se volvió y vió a Len.

-S..sí, yo e..estoy bien-respondió Luka, en voz baja y quebrada.

-Ven, dejame ayudarte.-Dijo Len, extendiendo su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse. Esa voz le parecía familiar a Luka.

-Y..yo e..estoy bien, n..no te preocupes.-Dijo Luka, a punto de llorar, mirando hacia el suelo.

-No, no estas bien, te llevaré a la enfermería.-Insistió Len, tratando de convencer a Luka.

-¡Ya le dije que...!-Luka se volvió hacia Len y vió que él era la persona con la que había tropezado se sorprendió, él era, el de pelo rubio y ojos azules, su corazón se aceleró. Sus ojos se encontraron. E..es él...-pensó.

Len, una vez más, quedo hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos, que estaban al borde de las lagrimas, Luka no soportaría más, de pronto, la tomó de la mano. Luka estaba sorprendida por el acto de Len y él tambien estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer.

Todos se volvieron hacia ellos. Neru sentía celos de Luka.

Len tocó la suave y delicada mano de Luka, en ese momento no deseaba soltarla.-Es tan suave.-pensó, la ayudó a levantarse, se disponía a llevarla a la enfermería o algún lugar fuera de allí, hasta que el peliazul entró a la cafetería y se interpuso en su camino.

-Luka-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Kaito examinando a Luka, vió que Len tomaba su mano. Len refunfuño al ver a Kaito y este frunció el ceño.

-E..estoy bien.-Respondió Luka, nerviosa. Kaito vió su bello rostro humedecido.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?-preguntó Kaito, haciendo a un lado a Len.

-Yo...-Dijo Luka en voz baja y sin terminar la oración.

-Ella va conmigo.-Interrumpió Len, firme y aún sosteniendo la mano de Luka.

-¿¡Y tu quién eres!?-Preguntó Kaito, parecía enojado.

-Eso no te importa. Vámonos...-Respondió Len, mientras seguía su camino, aún tomandola de la mano, Luka sentía la mano de Len, en ese momento no sabía como reaccionar.

-Suéltala.-Dijo Kaito, en tono imperativo. Luka temblaba.

-No.-Dijo Len cortantemente, decidido en llevar a Luka a la enfermería.

-Déjala.-Ordenó Kaito, esta vez levantando más la voz. Todos pusieron su atención en ellos, al escuchar como Kaito levantaba la voz. Luka estaba asustada, temía que Kaito y Len se pelearan.

-No la voy a dejar aquí, la llevaré a la enfermería.- Dijo Len.

-G..gracias, pero, n..no te preocupes, yo p..puedo ir s..sola.-Dijo Luka, tratando de soltarse de Len, pero no podía.

-No, tu pierna no se ve bien, vamos..., te llevaré.-Respondió Len.

-¡Te dije que la soltaras!- Gritó Kaito, golpeando a Len en el rostro.

-¿E..estas bien?— Preguntó Luka, asustada. -Sí.— Respondió Len, mientras se secaba la sangre que la salía de su nariz.

-¡Idiota!—Exclamó Len, devolviéndole el golpe a Kaito, haciendo que estos empezaran a pelear. Luka, por más que quisiera, ya no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

Ellos seguían golpeándose fuertemente, no se detenían, estaban en suelo dándose de golpes.

-¡Por favor, detenganse!—Exclamó Luka, Len se volvió a verla, su rostro estaba húmedo y estaba muy asustada.

Todos los alumnos que estaban en la cafetería no hacían nada para detenerlos, por el contrario, disfrutaban verlos pelear. La cafetería era un griterío.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí?!—Preguntó Lily, sorprendida, Miku estaba con ella. Todos los gritos desaparecierón.

-¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? ¡Deja a Kaito-san!—Exclamó Miku, separando a Len de Kaito. Vió que Luka estaba allí. -¡Luka-chan!—Pensó Miku.

-¡K..kaito-senpai, p..por favor..., suéltelo!—Tratando de separar a Kaito de Len. Kaito vió la preocupación en el rostro de Luka, lo que hizo que este accediera a soltarlo.

-¡Luka-chan! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!? ¿No te hiciste daño?— Preguntó Kaito, respirando, cansado por la pelea que tuvo con Len.

-E..estoy bien, s..solo fue un golpe.-Respondió Luka, ayudándolo a levantarse. Miku los observaba.

-Len, ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?—Susurró Miku.

-No te metas.—Respondió Len, fríamente, mientras se soltaba de Miku.

-Ahora, me van a explicar porqué es que pelearon.-Reprendió Lily, enojada. Kaito y Len estaban a punto de responder hasta que Luka interrumpió.

-L..lily-s..sensei, por favor, no los reprenda fue mi culpa.-Dijo Luka, nerviosa. Lily se volvió hacia Luka.

-Megurine-san, ¿Qué fué lo que pasó?—Preguntó Lily, suplicante.

-...— Todos se quedaron callados, Luka no sabía que responder, estaba muy nerviosa. -Ojalá, castiguen a esa estúpida.—Susurró Neru, mientras sonreía triunfante.

-Ella...,cayó al suelo.—Respondió Len, aún fríamente.

-Megurine-san ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Lily preocupada.

-S..solo fue un golpe, Lily-sensei— Respondió Luka, ya más calmada.

-Miku, por favor, lleva a Megurine-san a la enfermería— Ordenó Lily. Neru refunfuñó.

-Sí, Lily-sensei, vamos Luka-chan.— Dijo Miku, acompañando a Luka a la enfermería.

-Y ustedes dos, sólo dejaré pasar esto por ser la primera vez, en el futuro no quiero más peleas.— Dijo Lily dirigiéndose hacia Len y Kaito, después se fue hacia a la enfermería a ver como se encontraba Luka.

-Ella no vale la pena— Dijo Neru, al ver la pelea. Len se volvió hacia ella, no le tomó importancia. Kaito sólo se limitó a dar una sonrisa sarcástica y esta le guiño el ojo.

*En la enfermería*

-Fue un golpe fuerte, Megurine-san ¿Cómo pasó?— Preguntó la enfermera, examinando la pierna de Luka, una parte de su pierna había tomado un color entre rojizo y violeta, tenía un moretón

-Yo..., t..tropecé, soy muy torpe.— Respondió Luka, con la pelea que había ocasionado, prefirió no buscar culpables.

-¿Estas segura?— Preguntaron Lily y Miku al unísono.

Continuará...

**Espero que les haya gustado (a los pocos que me han leído xD), pero igual seguiré escribiendo:3**

**Review? (Claro, sí quieren)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3.-

En el capítulo anterior...

***En la enfermería***

-Fue un golpe fuerte, Megurine-san ¿Cómo pasó?— Preguntó la enfermera, examinando la pierna de Luka, una parte de su pierna había tomado un color entre rojizo y violeta, tenía un moretón. Ella estaba sentada en una camilla, la enfermería también era muy amplia y tenía muchas cosas.

-Yo..., t-tropecé, s-soy muy t-torpe.—Respondió Luka, tartamudeando, con la pelea que había ocurrido, prefirió no buscar culpables. La enfermera se dirigió hacia unos estantes a buscar el botiquín.

-¿Estás segura?— Preguntaron Lily, la enfermera y Miku al unísono. Ella sabían que la respuesta de Luka no era cierta, pero, decidieron no interrogarla más porque ella realmente no se sentía bien.

-S-sí.-Respondió Luka aún tartamudeando y nerviosa.

-Bien, con un poco de ungüento bastará, pero trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo ¿Esta bien?— Preguntó la enfermera, mientras untaba lo más suave posible un poco de ungüento para golpes en el moretón de Luka. Esta hizo un silencioso gemido de dolor y asintió con la cabeza. La enfermera, le sonrió indicándole que ya había terminado.

—Listo, Megurine-san, ya puedes regresar al recreo.—Le dijo amablemente.-Se lo agradezco mucho.—Respondió Luka de la misma manera.

—No hay de qué.

Luka asintió y se volvió hacia Lily y Miku, les mostró una sonrisa, que expresaba un "Lo siento".

Lily y Miku, le devolvieron la sonrisa y junto con Luka, se retiraron de la enfermería.

***Mientras tanto en la Cafetería***

- Luka...¿Eh?-Insinuaba un joven de cabellos largos y color violeta, alto y atractivo, mientras comía una ensalada de berenjenas.

-Tú me conoces, sabes como soy...—Dijo Kaito, mientras se secaba con una servilleta la sangre que había brotado de su nariz, después de haber peleado con Len.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿eh, Kaito?—Dijo Gakupo, sarcástico.

-¿Cambiar?¿Para qué?—Preguntó Kaito—El sexo es mucho más divertido cuando hay peligro, no quiero estar atado a una sola persona, eso es aburrido, yo solo quiero placer, nada serio.

—¡Ah! ¿Por eso peleaste?—Preguntó Gakupo.

—Solo lo hice, porque, ese idiota no la soltaba.—Respondió Kaito.

—Al parecer, alguien está celosito...—Dijo Gakupo, en tono burlón.

—¡No estoy celoso! Ella está en mis planes.—Replicó Kaito.—Ese imbécil se interpuso y no la dejaba, solo por eso peleé.

—¿Planes?—Preguntó Gakupo, con curiosidad.

—Luka es mi nueva presa, la chica nueva, la estuve observando durante la clase, ella es muy sexy y algo tímida.—Respondió Kaito, sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Que harás , galán?—Preguntó Gakupo, mientras soltaba una risa. Gakupo, llamaba así a Kaito, cada vez que este se divertía con una chica o petrendía hacer algo indecente. Él era su amigo, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando quería algo lo conseguía, sea como sea y más si se trataba de tener "ratos de diversión" con alguna chica.

—Me ofrecí a ayudarla a "acomodarse" a su habitación.—Dijo el peliazul, con una mirada perversa.

—Tú no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad?—Dijo Gakupo, pensando en las perversidades de Kaito.

—Ya ves, que no.—Kaito respondió a la indirecta de Gakupo.

—¿Y...solo la ayudarás a "acomodarse"?—Gakupo preguntó en tono pícaro, haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra.

—Quien sabe, quizá, tengamos tiempo para "divertirnos un largo rato".—Kaito rió y Gakupo solo sonrió ante su indirecta.

Kaito, se quedó hablando con Gakupo en el comedor de la cafetería, sobre los "planes" que tenía con Luka y sobre otras cosas nada importantes.

***Mientras tanto con Len***

Len, estaba sentado en una mesa junto con uno de sus amigos, en el campus de la academia, era inmenso, este tenía bancas, muchos lugares en donde descansar y el césped era muy verde, tenía restaurantes, librerías, cine, biblioteca, centros de entretenimiento, tiendas donde vendían golosinas, café, etc. Perfecto, si quisieran hacer un picnic en un día soleado.

—Oye viejo, es el primer día de clases y ya te estas peleando.—Reprochó Rinto, un joven de cabellos rubios al igual que Len, este era el novio de su hermana Rin y el mejor amigo de Len, este por ser popular, estaba rodeado de muchas personas, pero, Rinto había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia.—Uff, si vieras tu cara...—Se burlaba Rinto, señalando el rostro hinchado de Len, con alguno que otro golpe, el cabello desordenado y algunos rasguños leves.

—Rinto, tus comentarios son de "gran" ayuda.—Dijo Len, sarcásticamente mientras ponía una bolsa que contenía hielo, en su cabeza. Len no estaba de muy buen humor que dígamos, ¿verdad? Quién lo estaría después de recibir una golpiza. Kaito lo había golpeado fuerte, pero, él tampoco se quedó atrás y le respondió.

—Lo sé, deberías agradecerme.—Dijo Rinto, soberbio.—¿Y ahora, por qué peleaste?—Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia.—Respondió Len, indiferente.

—¿Y..., me la contarás?—Preguntó Rinto, estaba muy curioso e interesado por saber.

—No—Respondió Len, cortante.—¡Oh! ¡Vamos viejo, cuéntame!—Insistió Rinto, intrigado.

—¡Que, no!—

—Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor—Rinto empezó a decir esto repetidas veces, sabía que Len, pronto cedería y soltaría toda la sopa. Después de tanto insistir, Len hizo un gesto de molestía, resignado.

—Ok, te lo contaré—Dijo Len, un poco enojado.—Pff! Me había olvidado de que eras un maldito entrometido. Entonces, Len empezó a relatar la historia...

-…-

—...y, fue así como peleamos y blah, blah, blah...—Terminó de contar Len. Rinto había escuchado atentamente lo que le había contado Len.

—¿Celos...eh?—Dijo Rinto, con en tono pícaro.

—No estoy celoso—Dijo Len, nervioso y sorprendido por lo que había insinuado Rinto.

—Admite que sí.—Respondió Rinto.—¡Ya te dije que no!—Mintió Len, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir celos, ya que todas las chicas siempre eran las que peleaban por él y no él por ellas, pero, esta vez era diferente. Él sentía...¿celos?

—Mmm...eso explica todo, ...era por eso, que no dejabas de mirar a la chica nueva.—Analizó Rinto, recordando lo distraído que estaba Len en el salón de clases.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no la estaba mirando!—Respondió Len, mientras sentía que sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse.

—¡Por Dios, Len! Te la comías con la mirada.—Replicó Rinto, en efecto tenía razón.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—Exclamó Len, nervioso.—_¿¡Cómo sabe que estaba mirando a Luka !?_—Pensó.

—¡De todos modos, te pusiste más rojo que un tomate, eso quiere decir que es cierto!—Dijo Rinto, señalando su rostro.

—¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?—Preguntó Len, completamente sonrojado, y sí, si estaba más rojo que un tomate y sus mejillas ardían.

—¿Qué cómo, lo sé? ¡Pues, en el salón, te estuve gritando como un idiota y tú, ni caso me hacías!—Exclamó Rinto, un poco enojado en sus últimas palabras. Ciertamente, Rinto había estado llamando a Len y este no se había dado cuenta, por estar observando, embobado a Luka.

—_Ni siquiera, sabía que estábamos en la misma aula.—Pensaba Len, un poco confundido.—_Además, te pusiste nervioso—Dijo Rinto.

—¡No la estaba mirando! Solo me llamó la atención porque ya la había visto esta mañana.—Dijo Len, aún sonrojado.

—¿Esta mañana? ¡No me digas que..., tú ya...!—Exclamó Rinto, él sabía lo "amigable" que era Len y no le sorprendía el hecho de que él halla estado divirtiéndose con alguien.

—Estuve...a punto, pero no—Replicó Len.

—Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con "a punto"? ¿Cómo es que la conoces?—Preguntó Rinto, muy curioso.

—Si te contara...—Len soltó un suspiro, seguido de una sonrisa pícara. Len vió el rostro de Rinto lleno de impaciencia.

—Pues verás, en la mañana, salí a buscar a Rin, ya era tarde y aún no llegaba, entonces, bajé corriendo de las escaleras y allí estaba Luka, se veía muy hermosa, me pareció la chica más linda y atractiva que he visto, al parecer, cuando la ví, me distraje y tropezamos, en ese momento sentí algo muy suave y también grande, sus pechos chocaron contra mí, eran realmente enormes y cálidos..., ella estaba debajo mío, eso se sintió tan increíble, empecé a observarla, su cuerpo es tan..., tan...¡ah! Bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero...pero, cuando ví sus ojos, sentí algo muy raro y especial, no podía dejar de observarla, fue entonces cuando empecé a acercarme a ella, estuve a punto de besarla y...—

—Y... ¿¡Qué pasó!?—Preguntó Rinto, intrigado. _-¡Wow! Nunca había escuchado hablar así a Len.-_Pensó Rinto.

—La maldita campana me interrumpió, ella salió corriendo y yo caí al piso—Continuó Len. Rinto no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-Preguntó Rinto.

-No lo sé…pero, tú sabes que ninguna chica se me resiste.-Replicó Len, arrogante y orgulloso.

—A veces me pregunto, porque esas cosas solo te pasan a ti. —Dijo Rinto.

—Eso es porque, no eres como yo. —Dijo Len, vanidoso. —Si ser un idiota, es ser como tú, pues, me alegro de ser yo. —Dijo Rinto, en tono burlón.

—Ja, muy gracioso. —Dijo Len, con una risa sarcástica. —Si no fueras, el novio de Rin, te rompería la cara—.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de que Lily, Miku y Luka se fueran de la enfermería, le mostraron a Luka una parte de la enorme academia.

—Miku, por favor acompaña a Megurine-san, es que debo ir a atender asuntos.—Dijo Lily.

—Sí, Lily-sensei no se preocupe, yo acompañare a Luka-chan—Respondió Miku.

—Bueno, las veo más tarde, Megurine-san ten cuidado ¿sí?—Replicó Lily.

—Sí, Lily-sensei y gracias. —Dijo Luka, agradecida.-No tienes por qué agradecerme. Bueno, ya me voy.-

-Adiós, Lily-sensei-Dijeron Luka y Miku, al unísono.

-Adiós, chicas.-

-Luka, ¿quieres ir a comer con mis amigas?-Preguntó Miku, entusiasmada.

-Claro, Miku-chan, vamos.-Respondió Luka, alegre.

Miku, llevó a Luka al lugar en donde se encontraban sus amigas, en el campus, una de ellas tenía el pelo corto y café, otra tenía el pelo color verde y también había una rubia de cabello corto entre ellas.

-Hola chicas.-Dijo Miku. Luka la seguía, estaba detrás de ella.

-Hola, Miku.-Dijeron todas al unísono, alegres.

-Chicas, les quiero presentar a alguien que acaba de llegar a la academia.-Dijo Miku, mientras se sentaba. Todas ellas, se volvieron hacia Luka.

-H-hola, soy Luka Megurine, es un gusto conocerlas.-Se presentó Luka, con una linda sonrisa, ya no estaba tan nerviosa y se sentía a gusto con Miku y sus amigas. Las amigas de Miku, la veían sonrientes y curiosas.

-Hola, soy Rin Kagamine, mucho gusto, Luka-san.-Dijo la rubia, en tono alegre mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Luka y esta hacía lo mismo.

-Meiko Sakine, encantada de conocerte, Luka-chan.-Dijo la peli café, en tono tranquilo.

-¡Oh, que linda eres! Soy Gumi Megpoid.-Exclamó la peli verde, mientras se abalanzaba a darle un fuerte abrazo a Luka, lo cual sorprendió a esta.

-¡Gumi, no asfixies a Luka!-Exclamó Rin, mientras trataba de separar a Gumi de Luka, la asfixiaba levemente, pero, esta solo sonrió y soltó una risita.

-Discúlpala, ella es así.-Dijo Miku.

-¡No hay problema! Mucho gusto Gumi.-Dijo Luka, sonriente.

–Ven, siéntate, aquí hay un lugar.-Dijo Meiko, mientras le apartaba un asiento en el comedor.

-¡Oh! Gracias. -Dijo Luka, mientras tomaba asiento. Luka sin darse cuenta hizo un movimiento brusco a la hora de sentarse, lo cual lastimó un poco el golpe que tenía, haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

-¿Luka-chan, estas bien?-Preguntó Miku, preocupada

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes Miku-chan.-Respondió Luka, tratando de no preocupar a Miku.

-¿Pasa algo, Luka?-Preguntaron Rin y Gumi. Meiko, solo quedo algo pensativa.- _¿Será ella….?-_Pensaba.

-Tropecé y me hice un golpe, pero, en realidad estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse.-Explicó Luka Entonces, Meiko la recordó.

-Fue Neru… ¿Verdad?-Dijo Meiko, algo molesta.

-¿Neru?-Preguntó Luka.

-Neru, la estúpida que te empujó. Te vi, en la cafetería, pero, no creí que fueras tú.-Respondió Meiko, y sí, ella había visto a Luka en la cafetería, cuando fue empujada por Neru.

-¿Luka-chan, Neru te empujó?-Preguntaron Miku, Rin y Gumi, intrigadas.

-B-bueno, emm….sí.-Respondió Luka, apenada. Ella ya no podía seguir diciendo, que solo había tropezado cuando en realidad la empujaron.

-¡Lo sabía…!-Exclamó Meiko, soltando un suspiro.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-Preguntó Miku.

-Lo siento, es que, no quería causar problemas.-Replicó Luka, aun apenada. Rin notó esto.

-Bueno, ya no hablemos de eso, hablemos de Luka-chan.-Dijo Rin, tratando de no hacer sentir incómoda a Luka.

Al igual que Miku, a Meiko, Rin y Gumi, les caía muy bien Luka, ellas se quedaron hablando el resto del recreo sobre la llegada de Luka, a la academia y sobre los lugares de allí, Luka se llevaba muy bien con todas, al parecer, todas serían muy buenas amigas.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 3, perdonen si les pareció aburrido o largo, es que realmente quería terminar este capítulo, ya que no tenía ideas y mi imaginación recién está empezando a funcionar, en el siguiente capítulo lo haré mejor, escribir un fic no es nada fácil u.u y yo recién estoy empezando xD**

**Bye y hasta la próxima.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Un Review?**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Gomen, por no actualizar en un buen tiempo! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4, espero que les guste, si estoy haciendo algo mal por favor avísenme en los comentarios o reviews n.n**

**Bueno ya no los molesto más ¡A leer!**

_Cap. 4.-_

_En el capítulo anterior…_

-Bueno, ya no hablemos de eso, hablemos de Luka-chan.-Dijo Rin, tratando de no hacer sentir incómoda a Luka.

Al igual que Miku, a Meiko, Rin y Gumi, les caía muy bien Luka, ellas se quedaron hablando el resto del recreo sobre la llegada de Luka, a la academia y sobre los lugares de allí, Luka se había llevado muy bien con todas, al parecer, todas serían muy buenas amigas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El recreo ya había terminado y todos ya estaban volviendo a sus respectivas aulas. Luka, Miku, Rin, Gumi y Meiko, se dirigieron al salón de clases cada una en su asiento. Por otro lado, Neru estaba hablando con dos chicas, sus "mejores amigas", una tenía el cabello largo y gris y otra el cabello corto atado en dos coletas, rojo y ondulado. Eran Haku y Teto.

-Vieron cómo se cayó esa estúpida- Reía Neru, al igual que Haku y Teto.

-Sí, eso fue realmente gracioso- Dijo Teto, entre carcajadas.

-Oigan, chicas tengo que contarles lo que vi esta mañana. ¡No se lo van a creer!- Exclamó Haku.

-¡Cuenta!- Exclamaron Neru y Teto, intrigadas.

-Mientras estaba subiendo al aula, vi a esa tal "Luka", revolcándose con...-Contó Haku, en tono misterioso.

-¿¡Con quién!?- Dijeron Neru y Teto, al unísono e intrigadas.

-Ella estaba con Len y al parecer sí que lo estaban disfrutando, ya que no se separaban…- Dijo Haku, en tono pícaro.

-¿¡Len!?- Exclamó Neru, sorprendida y furiosa- _¿¡Esa idiota y Len!? ¡Mi Len!- Pensó Neru, echando humos._

-¡Hey, Neru! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Teto.

-¿¡Qué si estoy bien!? ¡Cómo puedo estar bien si esa perra está de ofrecida con mi Len!- Exclamó Neru, furiosa tratando de contenerse para no hablar muy fuerte y golpear a Teto.

-¿Tu Len?- Pregunto Haku, sarcástica, si no fuera por Teto por poco y Neru casi la asesina.

-No…. ¡Pero pronto lo será!- Dijo Neru, cambiando su expresión de molestia a triunfante. Haku y Teto solo rieron sarcásticamente.

-Se ríen ahora, pero ya verán…- Dijo Neru, con una mirada psicópata y aura asesina que asustó a Teto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Len y Rinto, que estaban hablando se dirigían rápidamente al salón de clases, con la esperanza de no haber llegado tarde, por suerte la maestra aún no había entrado.

-¡Corre! ¡Si llegamos tarde, te mataré!- Exclamó Rinto, con la respiración agitada.

-¡Atrévete, idiota! De todos modos, esto es tú culpa- Respondió Len, con una expresión de molestia.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?- Preguntó Rinto, extrañado.

-Si no te hubieses pasado todo el recreo, comiendo sin parar….- Dijo Len.

-¡Cállate! Por fin llegamos…- Dijo Rinto, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Tuvimos suerte de que la maestra aún no haya llegado. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Rin? No la he visto en toda la mañana- Preguntó Rinto, un poco cansado.

-No- Respondió Len, secamente.

-¡Es tu hermana y ni siquiera sabes donde esta!- Exclamó Rinto, irritado.

-Te recuerdo que mi hermana, es tu novia y deberías tomarla más enserio- Dijo Len, con voz relajada.

-¡Ja! Pero, mira quién habla- Dijo Rinto, en tono sarcástico.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible…- Dijo Len, vanidoso.

-¡Ah! No ha cambiado, es el idiota de siempre…- Susurró Rinto, sonriendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Len y Rinto solían pelear mucho, la mayoría de veces por cosas estúpidas o tonterías, pero, a pesar de eso eran mejores amigos, en realidad, el único amigo verdadero de Len, ya que los demás solo lo buscaban por interés o por la facilidad que tenía de enamorar a chicas, pero a Rinto nunca le importó esto, de hecho, siempre le recordaba que era un idiota con suerte y nada más.

-Ehmm, quiero decir..., ¡Mira allá esta Rin!- Dijo Rinto, evadiendo a Len, soltó una risita y señaló con su dedo índice al pupitre de Rin. Len volvió la cabeza sin interés y vio a su gemela hablando amenamente con una chica pelirrosada, era Luka.

-_Su sonrisa es….linda- Pensaba Len, al verla sonreír alegremente_, al parecer ella aun no tenía idea de que Len estaba en su misma aula y se quedó prendado observándola. Por alguna razón sentía la necesidad ir y acercársele, con el pretexto de ver a su hermana, pero se sentía "raro" y no sabía por qué.

-¡_¿Qué rayos me pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan raro?! Se supone que no debería…. ¡ah! Esto nunca me había pasado antes…. ¿Será que…estoy enfermo? Que extraño, no tengo fiebre... Pero…., cuando toqué sus manos, se sentían tan suaves y esta mañana….., no quería separarme de ella por nada del mundo, su cuerpo es tan cálido y…. ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?!- _

-¡Len!- Pero los pensamientos de Len fueron interrumpidos por un golpe de parte de Rinto. Len salió de sus pensamientos.

-¡Estúpido!- Exclamó Len, sorprendido.

-¿En que estabas pensando? Ya es la segunda vez que te pasa esto. Deberías ir a la enfermería…-

-Solo olvídalo- Dijo Len, en un suspiro. -_¿Por qué no puedo quitármela de la cabeza?- _Se preguntaba Len, para sus adentros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Qué emoción! ¿Cómo será la fiesta de este año?- Dijo Gumi, con voz alegre.

-Nee…. Luka-chan ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Gumi, notando que Luka estaba muy pensativa.

-¡Gomen!, es que estaba un poco distraída…-Dijo Luka, despabilándose.

-_¿Quién es él…? Cuando tropecé esta mañana, ¡fue tan vergonzoso! y en el almuerzo…, fue lindo cuando se ofreció a ayudarme, pero yo…., yo ni siquiera pude darle las gracias y disculparme o preguntarle su nombre o si se encontraba bien después de que peleara con Kaito….., cuando tomó mi mano no supe que hacer o cómo reaccionar….. ¡soy una idiota!-_

_-¡Luka!- Exclamó Rin, sacando de sus pensamientos a Luka. La pelirrosada solo dio una risita avergonzada. –Ahora que lo notó, Rin-chan se parece mucho a él…-_

_-Qué rara esta Luka...… ¿en que estará pensando?- Pensó Rin, intrigada._

-¿Fiesta?- Pregunto Luka, curiosa.

-¡Oh, Luka-chan! Todos los años organizan una gran fiesta de bienvenida, de esas que son hasta las últimas consecuencias- Dijo Rin, alegre.

-Jaja- Rieron Luka y Gumi, ante el comentario de Rin.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y entró la maestra, en sus manos traía unas hojas. Todos saludaron y se sentaron en sus pupitres.

-¡Adiós! Hablamos después, Gumi, Rin-chan- Dijo Luka, sonriente y dirigiéndose hacia su pupitre.

-¡Nos vemos después, Luka!- Dijeron Gumi y Rin, de la misma forma.

-Bien, alumnos, aquí traigo la lista de sus respectivos números de habitación, se las repartiré a cada uno - Lily pasó a cada asiento, repartiendo hojas, llegó al asiento de Luka y esta revisó la lista con impaciencia.

-Megurine Luka…, Megurine Luka…- Luka empezó a buscar, rápidamente, su nombre en la lista.

-¡Aquí está!- Luka sonrió, satisfactoriamente y siguió leyendo, -Megurine Luka…., Departamento B, segundo piso, habitación 32 (El departamento de B, viene a ser el de las chicas y el A, el de los chicos)-

-Nee Luka-chan, ¿en que habitación te tocó?- Preguntó Miku, curiosamente.

-En la habitación 32 ¿y a ti?-

-¡Que suerte! Mi habitación es la 31- Dijo Miku.

-¡Qué bien! Seremos vecinas- Exclamó Luka y Miku le sonrió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Psss..., Len, Len… ¡Len!- Susurró Rinto, tratando de llamar la atención de Len.

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó Len, con la actitud fría con la que siempre trataba a Rinto, pero que a este no le importaba.

-Hey... ¿Cuál es tu número de habitación?- Preguntó Rinto, en voz baja tratando de no llamar la atención de Lily. Pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba escuchando.

-Departamento A, Piso 2, Habitación 22- Respondió Len.

-Piso 2, Habitación 22… ¿eh?- Susurró Neru, en tono ¿pervertido? –_Tengo una graaaaan idea…- Pensaba, mientras sonreía maliciosamente y frotaba sus manos._

-Atención alumnos, después de clases podrán ir a sus respectivas habitaciones a instalarse, la academia les dará todo lo que vayan a necesitar. Este año, tendremos muchos proyectos, en especial, obras teatrales, musicales y canto. Para los que aún no saben, en esta academia hacemos canto, arte, música, etc. y bueno para los que ya tienen un tiempo aquí, sabrán que al inicio de clases siempre hacemos una gran fiesta de bienvenida e integración, que se dará en un par de días y- Anunció Lily, animosa, pero fue interrumpida por Neru.

-¡Ejem!- Exclamó Neru, llamando la atención de todos.

-YO, quiero decir, mis padres pondrán todo lo necesario para hacer de esta la mejor fiesta que se haya podido dar en Japón y todos están invitados- Dijo esta, de manera vanidosa. Mientras que, los demás empezaban a silbar y hacer gestos de aprobación, las chicas empezaban a cuchichear sobre sus vestimentas y muchas otras cosas sobre la fiesta.

-Emm, bueno sí, gracias a la generosidad de los padres de Neru, se podrá dar esta gran fiesta y también quería decirles que pronto tendremos nuestra primera clase de canto, donde veremos que tal son sus voces y que tan bien las usan- Continuó Lily.

Y así continuó la clase hasta que sonó el timbre de salida.

-¡Riiiiing!-

- Bueno alumnos, ya pueden retirarse, los veré mañana a la misma hora- Dijo Lily, retirándose del aula, mientras que todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

-¡Luka-chan! Ven, deja que te muestre toooda la academia- Exclamó Rin, entusiasta.

-Sí, pero…. ¿Dónde están las demas?- Preguntó Luka, buscando a sus amigas.

-Mira, allá vienen- Dijo Rin, señalándolas con su dedo índice.

-Hola, chicas ¿nos vamos?- Sugirió Meiko. Todas asintieron y salieron del aula, hasta que…

-¡Luka, espera!- Exclamó Kaito, esto llamó mucho la atención de todas y más la de Miku, que los miraba muy atentamente.

-¡Gomen! Pueden ir adelantándose -Dijo Luka, haciendo una reverencia y Miku la miró mal- al parecer Kaito-senpai necesita algo. Todas asintieron y Luka se dirigió hacia Kaito.

-Chicas, emmm…. se me olvidó que debía hacer algo, las veo luego- Dijo Miku, luego de irse del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Oh, Hola Kaito-senpai, yo… quisiera disculparme por lo del almuerzo ¡Gomen, no volverá a ocurrir!- Dijo Luka, algo apenada.

-Llámame solo Kaito y no te preocupes por eso, de hecho, vine a preguntarte cuál es tu número de habitación- Dijo Kaito, sonriéndole seductoramente, haciendo que Luka se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Mi número de habitación? Emm…., es en el s-s-segundo piso, la n-número 32- Tartamudeó Luka, nerviosa y sonrojada al ver que el rostro de Kaito se le acercaba cada vez más y más, ella trató de alejarse, la boca de Kaito iba en dirección hacia sus labios, pero luego cambió de dirección hacia su oído. Miku que los había estado vigilando, se moría de celos y no sabía qué hacer para detenerlos.

_-¿¡P-pero que están haciendo!?-_ Pensó Miku, furiosa y corroída por los celos, mientras apretaba los puños, ella amaba a Kaito más que a nada en el mundo y no soportaba la idea de verlo con alguien más y menos si era Luka, quien recién acababa de llegar, pero Miku siempre tenía la desdicha de verlo así todos los días con diferentes chicas.

-_¿Por qué no se fija en mí?- Pensaba Miku, tristemente._

Miku sentía que no soportaría más y se fue furiosa de allí para no hacer una escena de celos.

–Gracias, preciosa….- Le susurró muy seductoramente en el oído, haciendo que la pelirrosa se estremeciera y un intenso rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, dando una imagen muy tierna de ella.

-N-no hay de que- Respondió ella, aun tartamudeando.

-Recuerda que hoy iré a ayudarte con tu habitación- Dijo Kaito, pensando en las perversidades que realmente haría (Kaito siempre tan pervertido :3).

-Gracias, pero- Replico Luka, sin poder terminar la oración.

-Nada de peros, iré hoy a las 5 ¿está bien?- Interrumpió Kaito, con una sonrisa y mirada que convencieron a Luka.

-D-de acuerdo, debo irme, te veré más tarde. Adiós- Se despidió Luka, sonriendo nerviosa mientras se alejaba rápidamente del lugar. Kaito se sonrió pervertidamente al notar lo nerviosa que había puesto Luka.

-Ahhh…Luka, muero por hacerte mía- Dijo Kaito, descaradamente.

Continuará…

**Muy corto? **

**Sí lo sé, pero es que realmente no he tenido ni una pizca de tiempo ni de inspiración, pero prometo hacer los próximos capítulos más largos, en fín si hago capítulos así de cortos, este fic será laaaargo…. Bueno, hasta la próxima y cuídense **

**Bye, los quiero**


End file.
